


Naughty Gon

by Fan_Boi_For_The_Win



Category: Killugon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SORRY. TEMPORARY HIATUS. 2 FULL TIME JOBS IS ROUGH ON THE FREE TIME., Sorry Not Sorry, i think im doing this right, mentions of Abe, mentions of Aunt Mito, more chapters coming, ok partially edited and changed the format a bit, probably loads of errors as I haven't written anything in 7 yrs, set around a yr after the hunter exam, sorry im not good with tags, start of my first fic-well technically second but shhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Boi_For_The_Win/pseuds/Fan_Boi_For_The_Win
Summary: There he is!"Killua!" I beam my signature smile at him."Oi Gon do you always have to be so loud?" Killua says back slightly embarrassed."Only when it comes to you." I reply. "Ne, Killua what do you want to do today?" I ask."Hmm whatever you want to do is fine with me." He says casually, hand behind his head."Let's go swimming!" I exclaim. "Come it'll be fun!" I smile while pulling Killua along with me.





	1. Gon's Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> My first work-ish. Not finished yet and half assed editing lol. Just some stuff I guess. Bear with me as i drabble on with plenty of spelling and punctuation errors. Any comments are welcome even if you hate it at least I'll get some feedback! Otherwise sit back and enjoy until I can update again!! \^_^/

There he is! 

"Killua!" I beam my signature smile at him.  
"Oi Gon do you always have to be so loud?" Killua says back slightly embarrassed.  
"Only when it comes to you." I reply. "Ne, Killua what do you want to do today?" I ask.  
"Hmm whatever you want to do is fine with me." He says casually, hands behind his head.  
"Let's go swimming!" I exclaim. "Come it'll be fun!" I smile while pulling Killua along with me. 

They arrive at Gons secluded swimming spot. 

"WE'RE HERE!" I yell.  
"Gon!" Killua yells back. "Did you not even notice we don't have swim suits?!" He looks at me with slight irritation.  
"Hmmm sorry Killua I wasn't thinking" I say to him with a pout. ~Except it's all part of my plan~ I think devilishly.  
"Say Killua why don't we just swim naked?" I say with a grin.  
Killua's face starts turning 50 shades of red.  
"G-Gon why do you always say such embarrassing things, even if we are alone." Killua says looking at the ground.  
"I'm sorry Killua I mean we've taken baths together before so I didn't think it was a big deal." I say trying to look as innocent as possible.  
"W-well I guess that's true s-so yeah why not?" Killua says with a little more comfort in his voice. 

~Ok here we go!~ I think as I take off my boots first. Looking over at Killua, he's taking off his shirt first.  
~I glance up taking in the beautiful sight of Killua's hardened abs and hits cute pink little nipples.~ I drool.  
"Yo Gon are you ok? It looks like your daydreaming" Killua states.  
"Y-yeah I-I'm fine ha ha." I laugh sheepishly. ~Whoa that was close! I wonder if he's catching on!~ 

Next I move and slide off my shorts and briefs in one quick move. As I go to put them on my boots I noticed Killua quickly look away. ~Was he just looking at me? Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.~ I think to myself even more devilishly than before.  
Next I remove my shirt and throw it on my pile. I look over at Killua and he's just finishing his pile as well. ~Wow he looks great bending over like that!~ I quickly look away noticing the heat building in my face and down below not wanting to get hard just yet. 

"Bombs away!" I yell jumping in next to Killua.  
"Baka! Be careful where your jumping, you almost landed on me!" Killua exclaims.  
"Gomen Kil-kun I was just playing. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me." I say as cute as I can.  
"U-uh y-yeah ha ha. G-Gon." Killua says, his face beat red.  
"Yes Killua?" I ask.  
As he's about to speak his voice hitches for a second.  
"What is it Killua, cat got your tongue?" I say playfully.  
"G-Gon y-your.. uh.. your.. well your penis is touching my leg..." Killua says utterly embarrassed trying not to get a nose bleed.  
"Ahhhh. Sorry Killua ha ha. I didn't mean to get that close." I say as I move away and splash him a little. 

About an hour and a half passes of pure fun and Gon getting 'too close' a few more times. The boys start to get hungry and decide to head back to Gon's house for some lunch. 

"Ne, Killua what do you want to eat? We have some fresh fruits and vegetables and some fish I caught yesterday!" I beam excitedly at him. ~I even have a little treat for him after he he.~  
"Yeah sounds good! What do you want me to do? I can start with the fish if you want? Killua askes.  
"No no that's fine I got this, you just sit back and relax. Plus I don't want you to burn perfectly good fish!" I say with a playful grin.  
"Hey I know how to cook!" Killua exclaims.  
"You haven't convinced me of that yet! From all our travels it's been me cooking or us eating out." I say cheekily.  
"Bah fine then. I'm going to play some video games in your room. Call me when it's done." Killua says walking towards the stairs. 

It takes no time at all for Gon to prepare the food and call Killua back downstairs to sit and eat. 

"Mmmmm smells great! I can't wait! I'm soooo hungry." Killua says.  
"Dig in! I tried something new and I'm excited to see what you think." I say. ~Little does Killua know I secretly added a small vile of aphrodisiac liquid I bought from a shop back along some of our travels.~ I think inwardly.  
"Wow Gon you really out did yourself on this! It's really amazing. What did you do that was new?" Killua asks.  
"Oh nothing much just some different herbs and spices. I'm glad you liked it!" I say trying to hide my I'm not lying grin. ~Thankfully he is too caught up in eating to catch me. He knows whenever I'm lying.~ "Hey Killua when we're done here let's go back up to my room. We have the house to ourselves all day. Aunt Mito and Grandma are staying with some old time friends for the night. I got a surprise for you when we get up to my room." I say finishing my plate and taking it to the sink. 

Killua eyes Gon wearily knowing if Gon had a surprise for him there is no telling what it is. While Killua finishes his plate and takes it to the sink he starts to feel a warming sensation in his face that slowly travels downward. Thinking nothing of it since he's immune to any poison he brushes it off. The boys finish in the kitchen and head upstairs where Killua gets more nervous by the step. Taking note the warming feeling is stronger than before and still making it's way south. 

"I'll be right back just sit there on the bed and wait for me with your eyes closed. I say slowly walking away. OK Killua are you ready for your surprise? Keep your eyes closed." I say with a huge grin as I peak back into my room. ~Why is Killua giving me that look?~ "It's ok Killua there's nothing to be afraid of. You know I'd never hurt you. Just trust me." I tell him reassuringly. "Alright now open your mouth but, make sure you keep your eyes closed!" I say while I sink into the bed next to Killua.  
"O-Ok. ~Everything is fine Killua! Get a hold of yourself I mean it's Gon for crying out loud he'd never hurt you!~ ~Though I can't shake this warming sensation from earlier.~ ~Oh man now is not the time for me to be thinking of Gon like this!~ Killua's thoughts race. "Ok here goes nothing." Killua says trying to distract himself. 

Gon takes out a Chocorobo and puts a piece of it into Killua's mouth. 

"See that wasn't so bad now was it Killua. I told you, you had nothing to worry about. You can open your eyes now if you want." I say as I see the aphrodisiac and the Chocorobos were working. "You know Killua sometimes I look at you and wonder what your thinking it's almost like I get lost in space just staring at you, but then it's like sometimes I can just look at your body and I KNOW what your thinking!" I giggle looking down at Killua's growing erection as I watch his eyes shoot open wide.  
"W-what's that suppose to mean? W-why are you so close... AND NAKED!?!? Gon what is going on here!?! Did you do something to me? Is that why I've been feeling all warm inside. I mean more than I normally do when I close my eyes and think of you?" Killua spits out.  
"Ooohhh so I was right. I bet you didn't realize what you just said did you?" I say a bit flirtatiously. You just admitted that you think about me when you close your eyes! I don't think you have any idea just how cute you are when you start blushing." I flash a sexy smile. 

~What do I do!?! I mean yeah I've had these feelings before for Gon but never this strong. I don't know what Gon did to me but I'm not sure how much longer I can hold back. I was never going to admit these feeling to him.. I was going to keep them buried.. I need to preserve our friendship.~ Killua thinks. "Ok that's it Gon Freece!" Killua shouts. 

Before Gon has any time to react Killua's on him pinning him to the bed, with a look in his eye Gon's only seen a handful of times. He's not sure if he should be excited or scared. Maybe his plan backfired and Killua is mad at him or maybe just maybe Gon misread the look of bloodlust for pure lust. He still isn't sure but knows he needs to proceed with caution. At least till he can figure out what's going through Killua's mind.


	2. Killua's Revenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little spicy in this chapter. Nothing too much yet. Pretty much a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update! life has been busy busy. Sorry for it being such a short chapter. The next one will be longer! I promise ill keep this alive till its over :) Stay tuned! Any and all kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

~Before Gon has any time to react Killua's on him pinning him to the bed, with a look in his eye Gon's only seen a handful of times. He's not sure if he should be excited or scared. Maybe his plan backfired and Killua is mad at him or maybe just maybe Gon misread the look of bloodlust for pure lust. He still isn't sure but knows he needs to proceed with caution. At least till he can figure out what's going through Killua's mind.~ 

"What did you do to me Gon? Tell me why I feel so weird. If you don’t I have something in mind for you!" Killua says with a sadisic voice that sends shivers down Gon's spine.  
"I-I didn't do anything Killu, I promise!" My voice shaking.  
"Ok, that’s how you want to play it? I'll have to teach you a lesson Mr. Freece!" Killua growls twisting his right hand into claws. "You've been naughty Gon and now I'll punish you for it. Are you ready?" Killua's voice is shaky as he slowly, but steadily cuts a small heart into his best friends toned bronzed chest. ~What am I doing?!? I can't stop!~ Killua's thoughts are racing.  
"Fine. Fine! I'll tell you." I quickly squeak bringing Killua back to reality right as he finishes marking my flesh. "But first let's see if you can dodge this." I smirk while looking in Killua's eyes seductively. 

With that Gon lifts and tilts his head quickly to bring his sunkissed lips to Killua's ever so soft pale ones. The deep, passionate, yet unexpected kiss lulls Killua into a trance like state falling farther into love and madness almost losing control of himself. 

"Mmmm. Gon..." Killua murmurs, slowly pulling his lips from his best friends, a thin string of saliva still connecting the two. "I don’t care what you did to me... I can't take this anymore." Killua says quickly getting up off Gon and the bed, slowly padding to the door.  
"Wait! Where are you going? I'm sorry Killua please don’t be mad at me!" I say feeling a sting in my heart.  
~Baka! Like I could ever be mad at you!~ ~I love you!~ That’s why I can't take your 'play time' anymore...~ ~It's killing me..~ Is what Killua is shouting from the mountain tops in his head. 

Killua's thoughts are interrupted as Gon reaches out, grabbing his wrist spinning him around and pressing him up against his desk. Killua's face his now beat red with his erection pressed up against Gon's lower stomach. It's now or never. 

"Killua... I just wanted to say I-"  
"I love you!" Killua spits out quickly crashing his lips into Gon's with heated passion.  
The kiss is wet and sloppy as their lips move to try and match the others. It's then Gon slips his tongue between Killua's lips to explore the warm cavern. While Gon dominates the kiss initiated by Killua, he can feel himself starting to get hard. 

"Ne Killua I think it's time we made this equal." I say already pulling Killua's shirt up over his head exposing that amazing porcelain skin and rock hard abs. ~So beautiful!~ "That's better but I think you still have to much on. It looks like there is something that just can't wait to get loose, don’t you agree?" I giggle lightly skimming my hand across Killua's throbbing erection making my way up to the waist band of his shorts.  
"Gon are you sure about this? Do you even understand how I feel or is this all a game to you? You mean the world to me Gon, you are my sun, my light, you are everything that makes me happy. Before we go any farther I need to know if you feel the same." Killua murmurs barely audible with his head hung in embarrassment from his confession.  
"Killua if you love me the way you say you do, then trust me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I love you too Killua, I was trying to say it earlier until you cut me off with your own 'I love you' and kissed me. Now please close your eyes for me one more time." I respond pulling his chin up to look him in the eyes before I tenderly kiss his soft lips again. 

Killua's eyes now closed and Gon's half lidded he pulls away from the kiss. Gon quickly tug down the pale boys shorts and swiftly take Killua's hard on into his mouth. Shock initially comes over Killua as a sensation he's never felt before overtakes his whole being. His eyes open at an astonishing speed as Gon slowly and carefully starts to move up and down his shaft sending shivers through his spine. Gon's warm wet mouth works wonders on his best friend who is now losing all his senses and melding into one... Passion. 

"Killua. I told you to close your eyes." I look up at him with a pout on my face.  
"I can't Gon. Not when I can look at the most beautiful boy in the world doing such a lewd act." Killua smirks with a new look in his ocean blue eyes.  
"Killluuuaaaa why do you have to say such embarrassing things!?! Isn't that my job?" I say looking away trying not to let him see the redness caked to my face.  
"Ha ha yeah I suppose so. Oi Gon I didn't tell you to stop though. That was amazing so how bout we keep at it eh?" Killua says with pure lust in his voice.  
"Maybe I will. Or maybe it's my turn." I say cheekily. "I'd love to see you on your knees with you taking me into your mouth. Then I could see what you mean by 'the most beautiful boy performing such a lewd act'." I quickly chime in before Killua can say anything. 

With Gon still on his knees in front of Killua. What will happen? Will Gon continue to be naughty or will Killua turn the tables on him? Both overtaken by love and passion we can only wait and see.


	3. Making Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what these two get into in this chapter! How much naughtier can Gon get? Ha ha that's a rhetorical question. Read on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooo sorry for this chapter taking so long to be put up. I really wanted it to come out a few weeks ago but life has been super busy. Not only that I didn't want to force myself to write something and not have it come out as good as it could be. I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a good idea of what I'm going to do on the next chapter so it shouldn't take too long to update. Thanks for reading!! Any comments are welcome \^_^/ Love ya!!

~"Killua. I told you to close your eyes." I look up at him with a pout on my face.   
"I can't Gon. Not when I can look at the most beautiful boy in the world doing such a lewd act." Killua smirks with a new look in his ocean blue eyes.   
"Killluuuaaaa why do you have to say such embarrassing things!?! Isn't that my job?" I say looking away trying not to let him see the redness caked to my face.   
"Ha ha yeah I suppose so. Oi Gon I didn't tell you to stop though. That was amazing so how bout we keep at it eh?" Killua says with pure lust in his voice.   
"Maybe I will. Or maybe it's my turn." I say cheekily. "I'd love to see you on your knees with you taking me into your mouth. Then I could see what you mean by 'the most beautiful boy performing such a lewd act'." I quickly chime in before Killua can say anything. 

With Gon still on his knees in front of Killua. What will happen? Will Gon continue to be naughty or will Killua turn the tables on him? Both overtaken by love and passion we can only wait and see. ~ 

 

Ch.3 Making Love? 

Gon still looking at Killua, both bodies on fire, lusting for more. He decides to start teasing Killua a bit by trailing light kisses from his navel down and around his boyhood. The faint touches across the pale boys skin causes a shiver to run down his spine and curl his toes. He needs more. He needs Gon. 

"Mmmhmm Gon. Please I need you, I don’t know how much more of this I can take." Killua moans.   
"All you had to do was ask Ki-llu-a" I sing his name causing his erection to twitch right in front on my face. "Well someone want's some attention huh?" I giggle.   
"Ooooo it feels so hot and wet. I think my knees might buckle soon Gon, it's hard to stand! Can we move over to the bed please?" Killua groans in a voice just as weak as his legs.   
"No." "What do you mean no?" " I said no." "Why not? Gon I seriously think I'm going to collapse here!" "I have other plans for you that don't involve standing. Would you like to know what they are?" The whole conversation I wear a devilish grin.   
"O-other plans? What do you mean?" Killua asks slightly confused.   
"How about this Kilu. Turn around and bend over the desk. I think you'll figure out soon enough what the other plans are." Smiling I stand in front of him waiting. He just stands there with a mortified look on his beautiful face. "What's wrong Killua? Was it something I said?"   
"Y-you.. D-do.. D-do you realize what you just said? You want me to bend over your desk!?! I know what your plans are! You want to fuck me don’t you?!" Killua yells, his face red as a tomato.   
"Well I'd be lying if I said no he he. Although that's not what I had in mind. Not yet at least. First I want to try something I seen in a porno once. Are you willing to trust me?" I ask hoping he says yes.   
"Uhhh I don't know Gon. I know anything that happens back there is gonna hurt!" "But it won't!" "Yes it will!" "How would you know?" "Well I don't really. How do you know it's not gonna hurt?" "Well..." I trail off the conversation sinking my head in embarrassment.   
"Tell me!" Killua shouts.   
"Be-because I've done this once before!" I shout back still not able to meet those beautiful blue eyes with my own.   
"What!? You have? With who?!? When? Wh-"   
"Does it matter?" I say interrupting Killua. "It was a long time ago, I don't really want to talk about it right now. All I want to do is make you feel good. So can I? I love you and I need you to trust me." I ask blushing with a small pout on my face.   
~Why hasn’t he told me about this before? I thought we knew everything about each other.~   
"S-sure, ok I trust you. Just so you know I want to know every detail later about this mystery person you fucked!" Killua says with a look on his face that resembles confusion, hurt, and a slight bit of anger.   
"That’s fine with me now turn your pretty little ass around and bend over!" I exclaim grabbing his slender hips spinning him around and pushing him face first into the desk.   
"Gon! What are you do-" 

Once again Gon cuts him off, this time with a quick kiss. Urging him not to speak anymore Gon starts peppering Killua with a repetition of light then more powerful kisses up and down his jaw line. A slow and sentual nibble on his right ear is all it took for Killua to unconsciously push back against Gon's now leaking hard on. 

"Ah ah ah. Not yet Kilu. Remember I told you I wanted to try something first. I think it'll help with fucking you after." I say with a low sensual growl right next to his ear.   
~Wow the way he said that sent shivers down my spine again! He is definitely the only one who can do this to me. I'm still kind of scared to see what he wants to do to me, but I know at the same time he won't hurt me, well intentionally.~   
"Oi Gon. I don’t want to rush you or anything but can you please hurry up. This desk isn't very comfortable ya know." Killua huffed.   
"Eager are we? Ok, are you ready for me to start?" I say with a smirk. 

With that Gon kneels down slowly spreading Killua's snowy white mounds taking in his best friends scent, loving every moment he can spend being intimate with the shy boy bent over his desk. A quick lick at the pale boys lower back sends tingles shuddering throughout his body. Killua in total bliss barely notices Gon's tongue moving lower until he hits the sweet spot, causing him to lift his head slightly shocked, wondering why he is licking him there. Gon doesn't stop his assault on Killua's tight hole even for a second. With each lick and tongue twirl he can feel Killua becoming more relaxed waiting for the next step. 

"Ne, Killua I'm gonna go farther alright." I say half questioningly.   
"O-ok just be careful. Is it gonna hurt?" He asked with a half worried expression.   
"It shouldn't but I just need you to stay relaxed so it can feel as good as it can. I'm going to put a finger in ok?" I ask to make sure he's ready. He nods.   
"Nnngg ahhh! Gon it hurts! I thought you said it was going to feel good!" "Just sit still and try to adjust to the feeling. Your not used to it yet, that’s why it doesn't feel good. "OK." "See it feels better already huh?" "Y-yeah." "I'm going to start moving again, just stay relaxed. Time for a second finger Kilu." I say with a slightly sadistic tone. 

 

The second finger goes in without much effort and the way Gon is moving inside Killua has his best friend moaning involuntarily. His mind consumed by lust, bliss, and Gon keeps him from noticing that the tan boy has stopped moving inside of him. In fact he doesn't feel the boy at all anymore, leaving him confused and feeling a bit empty. Killua lifts his head to notice Gon isn't behind him anymore, but by the bedside table. 

"Sorry Kilu I had to grab this! I think it's time for the main event!" I shout in excitement.   
"I don't think I'm ready for that yet!" He retorts.   
"I do. Just have some faith in me Killua, remember I've done this before." I tell him in a calming voice.   
"Yeah don't remind me. It makes me kind of mad you still haven't told me about that before." Killua says with more a hurt look on his face than mad.   
"I'm sorry Killua, but I told you I'd tell you all about it after we're done." ~He really looks hurt. Maybe I shouldn't of said anything about it until after we were done. I'll have to make it up to him somehow.~ "I'm going to lube us up now. Ooooo I forgot how cold it feels!" I shriek.   
"W-what is that stuff?!?" "It's lube silly! It'll make things a whole lot easier." "Why didn't you use that on your fingers then??" "I have my reasons." "Gon that's cold!!" "I know ha ha I figured you'd love it. Here I still need to put some inside you. There we go now your like a slip and slide for my dick!" "Hey don't say it like that! You make it sound like I'm just some play toy..." "Sorry Kilu. Just know your not just some play toy to me. Your much, much more! I love you with my whole soul, you’re my moon, the beautiful pale glimmer of sweet light in the cold darkness, you're my everything, without you I'd be nothing." "S-s-shut up! Your sooooo embarrassing! J-just get on with it already!" "Ha ha ok." "Gon.." "Yes Kilu?" "I love you too..." 

The two boys stay still letting the moments past sink in, peering into each others eyes losing themselves in the others words of love and the thoughts of the soon to come passion. Nothing could come between the two best friends at this point. Nope nothing at all, not the Zoldycks or even the Hunters Association. The feeling and bond so strong you could mistake their connection for Hisoka's Bungee Gum. Wait what?


End file.
